The Stars of Your Eyes
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: The gang deals with the inevitable as their families start to die. But they pull together when a pint-sized tragedy occurs and Trunks and Marron's son's life hangs by a thread. More info inside... (Now Complete!)
1. Hard GoodByes

A/N: Ok so this is my tidbit story to give you something to read in between "The Lost Soul" and "Consequential Fate". It does have Trunks and Marron get together just because I think it works better age wise. Just warning you die hard T/P fans... I am aware of the fact that the fic doesn't really fit in with the GT timeline however I'm going to throw that out on the basis that GT was never part of Toriyama's work. I do not own Droganball Z nor am I affiliated with anyone who would. Hope you enjoy this sad little fic.  
  
The Stars of Your Eyes  
  
Life grows colder as the ones you love pass on and you're left to hold down the fort with your blessed longer life. So you suppress the hurt and strife. But what happens when those who are supposed to out live you start fading and you're left to cry? Perhaps heaven is in the stars and they're watch over you. And the stars of your eyes show you care when everyone knows you do. So fight the demons of pain you feel. Then you can begin to heal. Move on towards your bliss. Move on to those you miss. But never stop remembering the stars of your eyes...  
  
Chapter 1: Hard Good-Byes  
  
The raindrops fell heavy on the already soaked ground. It seemed the earth and dark gray sky were lamenting for a forgotten hero. One who fought valiantly in it's defense but the populous would never know. I suppose, as would anyone else that this fallen hero wouldn't want it any other way. In the past decades he had fallen in a quiet and happy life with his family and left the heroics to the taller and stronger fellows.  
  
A precession of people left the temple after the short celebratory ceremony. 18 carried a small shiny gold urn and was followed by Marron behind her. Marron bawled hopelessly over the lose of her father who had meant the world to her. 18 however, walked cold and expressionless as if she didn't know how to mourn. As if she had never been programmed to feel the way everyone else did. Or maybe she just felt she couldn't. That she had to be strong for Marron's sake. Whatever the case, she climbed into the car and handed the urn to the teenage Marron and they handed off to the spot in the country. Krillin had chosen a beautiful spot and built a grand mausoleum meant for all his family and friends.  
  
When they got there, Marron walked slowly over to the large structure and a renewed stream of tears came flowing over her. She hesitated for a long time before making a step towards the open slot but quickly stopped. Trunks came up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Standing here isn't going to change the fact that he's dead. But that doesn't mean he's gone. Putting that urn in there and sealing it shut isn't sending him away forever you know. He's still going to be on the other side watching over you and your Mom." He comforted. She sniffed and smiled slightly at him. After taking a deep breath she turned and looked at her mother. 18 came up to her and place a hand under hers. Together they slid the urn in the slot and closed it forever. They hugged each other tightly and Marron cried a little more before they broke. When they did, she noticed something strange clinging to her mother's face, something she had never seen before. A small silver tinted tear...  
  
"I can't believe this day has finally came..." Goku said in a far off voice. "For as long as I've known Krillin, I've always thought he was going to be around to back me up forever..."  
  
"Yeah those days he, Bulma and I spent on Namek were great. We had some really fun adventures. I thought those days would last forever... That Krillin was as going to be there to watch over me when you and Piccolo couldn't." Gohan mused. Goku started laughing.  
  
"Remember the look on our faces when he showed up at the Bodoukai with hair!" He roared. Everyone started laughing then.  
  
"I couldn't believe you had never seen him with hair after all those years of knowing him." 18 interjected. "Your expressions were priceless though... I wish I had camera." Everyone started laughing again.  
  
"I hope there's fun stories to laugh about when I die." Goku mused hugging Chichi.  
  
"Oh trust me there will be." Chichi sighed then coughed. This prompted another good laugh.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
The phone rang and Marron picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Marron, it's Trunks."  
  
"Oh hi Trunks."  
  
"I just wanted to call and ya know... Find out how you've been..."  
  
"I've been doing good considering..." Marron responded with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Well that's good I mean... I was worried about you..." Trunks said a little nervous.  
  
"Thanks Trunks... It's good to know you care... It means a lot to me right now trying to deal with this and get ready to go to college and all... So thanks..." Marron responded a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah well if you need anything you let me know, ok?"  
  
"I will... Say Trunks you wouldn't be interested in going to a movie say, Friday or Saturday night would you?"  
  
"You sure that's what you want to do... I mean it's only been two weeks and all..." Trunks replied apprehensively.  
  
"It's just like you said and like I've been telling myself. He's not really gone so I have no reason to be sad." Marron said cheerfully. "He'd want me to be happy and live a normal life."  
  
"Well if you think it will be all right sure. I'll call you around Wednesday and we can work out the details . I have to go right now and eat dinner."  
  
"Sure that sounds fine Trunks. I look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Me too. Bye Marron."  
  
"Bye Trunks." She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen where her mother was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. "Momma. I just set up an outing to go to the movies with Trunks this weekend. It's nothing serious or anything like that... You don't think it's wrong of me do you? Like it's too soon?"  
  
"Do you love your father?" She asked putting the paper down.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then as long as you love him and he loves you; as long as you remember him and you think you're ready to move on from your sadness; then no it's not too soon honey. Just promise me you'll remember him." She replied looking down into her coffee.  
  
"How could I ever forget him or you!" Marron cried rushing over and hugging her mother. "I love you both so much! You are some of the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for! I love you Momma..."  
  
"I love you too Marron... I love you too..." 18 replied quietly as she hugged back.  
  
A Little Over A Year Later:  
  
"Marron. It's Trunks I'm going to have to call off our date for tonight... Goten called... Chichi's in the hospital and it doesn't look good. I'll call you later with an update if anything happens. I'll see you later..." The answering machine rang out in Marron's dorm when she hit the play button.  
  
"Oh no." She whispered grabbing up the phone and dialed her Mother's number. "Mom... Did you get a call about Chichi? Yeah I'm going right now I'll meet you there... Ok I love you too. Bye..."  
  
"Why does it always seem to rain when we bury someone we love?" Marron wondered aloud as Gohan and Goku pushed a small golden urn into a slot.  
  
"Maybe the Earth is mourning the loss with us..." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Maybe..." Marron replied as they walked over and hugged Goten who was trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"I'm actually going to miss the way she used to yell at us and threaten us with her frying pan..." He choked out as he hugged back.  
  
"We'll have to get it framed then and hang it on the wall so you can always think of the impending doom it presented." Trunks teased.  
  
"Yeah we should." Goten mused with a little laugh.  
  
"Come on Goten I know you were just as scared of her with that thing as I was... But she only did it because she loved us you know."  
  
"Yeah..." Goten smiled and went over to his brother and father.  
  
Everyone started leaving but two tired souls lingered behind reminiscing and saying good-bye. Goku turned and started walking away when he heard a light pounding. He turned the corner and saw 18 gently pounding a fist on the mausoleum. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not fair..." She replied angrily.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"You know you'll see her again on the other side. I don't have that advantage... And one day Marron will leave me too. You'll all leave me..." She said shedding another silvery tear. Goku wiped it away gently.  
  
"I'm sorry 18 I wish there was something I could say to make it all ok again. Something I could say to change things. Or even words to make you feel better..." Goku said thoughtfully. "Maybe when the Dragon made you as human as he could, he was able to give you a soul..."  
  
"But even if he did... He didn't give me death." She said shrugging his hand off and turning to walk away. 


	2. Happy Years

Chapter 2: Happy Years  
  
"18 I'd like to ask you something." Trunks said when she opened the door. "It's really important and I thought I'd talk to you first before I did it."  
  
"Well come in." She responded motioning him in the door and looking at him funny. "What is it? Is something wrong?" They sat down at the kitchen island.  
  
"Nothing's wrong at all. It's just well Marron and I have been dating for two years now and well..." He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and 18's eyes widened. "I'd like your permission to marry her..." He looked up at her hopefully. 18's features eased into a smile.  
  
"Of course you can marry her... You made her so happy after Krillin died and I wouldn't dream of standing between you two."  
  
"THANK-YOU SO MUCH!!!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Well let's see the ring." She mused smiling.  
  
"Oh of course!" He smiled and let go then opened up the box to reveal a dazzling sparkle.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Ma'am." The doctor started as he addressed 18. "You are now the proud Grandmother of Mari Briefs." He announced to everyone. "A happy, healthy baby girl." The Z gang cheered happily but Vegeta grumbled something about another girl in the family. Bra proceed to smack him playfully which caused him to laugh more at he weakness than the fact that he thought it was funny.  
  
Three Years Later:  
  
"Well I have some good new and some bad news for you this time Mrs. 18." The doctor started in a serious tone. "The good news, both mother and baby are stable. They've named him Kaden. The bad news is Kaden has a rare disorder which causes him to have weak neural connections between his brain and his heart. This has become an increasingly common problem and right now there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"What does all that mean?" She questioned.  
  
"It means your grandson will be prone to pass out, have seizures, and if over-worked, he could die. He'll have to be carefully watched at all times because if the neural connections give out his heart could stop at anytime. Your daughter and son-in-law have decided to wait until e's a year old at which point he'll be fitted with a pacemaker to help alleviate the problem." The doctor explained. Everyone looked around at each other in sadness. Vegeta was particularly struck down by the comments.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"GRAMMA!" Kaden beamed as he ran out the front door as fast as a 2 year old could.  
  
"Careful Kaden!" 18 warned. "Wouldn't want to trip and fall!" She called as she jogged towards the little tike. She picked him up and spun him around slowly a few times. "How's my big boy today?"  
  
"I'm otay how's Gramma?" He asked with a beaming smile.  
  
"Wonderful where's Mari?"  
  
"In da house... Are you gonna stay for dinner Gramma?"  
  
"If it's ok with your Momma and Daddy."  
  
"Yea!!!" He did a little dance in his Grandma's arms for she sat him down and he bounded back into the house. 18 followed keeping an ever watchful eye on him. She did end up staying for dinner and afterwards and a long conversation with Marron and Trunks about life.  
  
"So how has Mari been doing in school?" She asked watching Mari swing back and forth on the monkey bars.  
  
"She's been doing great. You had conferences last week and her teacher said she was bright and a pleasure to have in class." Marron beamed.  
  
"Yeah she got cast in the play to so she excited about that." Trunks added with equal pride.  
  
"Are you going to talk to her about training?" 18 looked at Trunks.  
  
"I figure if it ever interests her then I'll train her but I'm not going to push it to much." 18 just nodded and smiled when Kaden ran up and took Mari's shoe as she hung from the monkey bars for a third time. She dropped down and chased after him a little miffed.  
  
"How's Kaden been?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm worried about him Mom." Marron confessed. "He passed out twice last week alone."  
  
"I notice he's been getting weaker everyday. Before he could climb up and down the playset steps like they were nothing. But he's gotten slower and slower and you can tell he has to put effort into it now." Trunks commented quietly bowing his head sadly. "I just don't know if he's going to be around much longer..."  
  
"Hand in ther you two I'm sure they'll come up with a cure soon don't worry. Just cherish him while you can in case you do lose him..." 18 said moving him and hugging them both.  
  
"You're right Mom." Marron said strongly as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Yeah. We need to be strong and be there for him. Let him know that we care and that we love him." Trunks added with equal strength. 18 smiled and nodded.  
  
"He can beat this you just have to have faith that he's inherited that fighting instinct." 


	3. Cold and Alone

Chapter 3: Cold and Alone  
  
"Knock, knock!" 18 called as she walked in the house. "Grandma's here!"  
  
"GRANDMA!!!" A voice beamed from upstairs. Soon a bright blonde head hopped down the first few steps then a small boy bounded over the railing and into his grandmother's arms. "Hiya Grandma!"  
  
"Hiya Kaden!" She smiled as she spun him around a few times.  
  
"Have I ever told you, you are one of The coolest Grandmas in the world?" He beamed as she sat him down.  
  
"Once or twice." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Grandma Bulma was really cool too until she got sick... She's still cool but... It's not cool that she's sick... You know what I mean?" He looked up at her with deep thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know." 18 replied gently. "How is Grandma Bulma?"  
  
"Not good." Mari responded from the dining room doorway. "As soon as Dad gets changed from work we're going to go visit her."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that... I'm going to go see her too then." 18 replied sadly.  
  
"Grandma can I come with you?" Kaden asked giving her to big sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Only if it's ok with your Momma." Kaden nodded happily then bounded off towards the kitchen. "How have you been Mari? Are you ok?" 18 asked moving in and hugging her.  
  
"Yeah Grandma it's just... I'm really going to miss her... She taught me so much and she took me shopping with Bra and we had a lot of fun together..." She replied in a far off voice.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't do more of those things together... It was never really my thing..."  
  
"I know... Fighting was your thing and between you and me, I'd really love to learn some techniques but I don't think Dad wants me too..." Mari whispered.  
  
18 laughed minute then leaned in close and whispered in her granddaughter's ear. "What Daddy doesn't know won't get you in trouble." Mari smiled back as 18 winked. Kaden bounded back in the room.  
  
"Mommy said it was ok and they'd meet us at the hospital."  
  
"All right then I'll see you in a little while Mari unless you want to come with us."  
  
"No that's ok I'll come later. Bye Grandma, bye Kaden."  
  
"Mari love ya sis!" Kaden and gave her a hug.  
  
"Love you too Little Bits. Love you Grandma."  
  
"Bye Mari I love you too." With that 18 and Kaden headed out the door.  
  
"Grandpa Veggie... I mean Vegeta..." Kaden stammered. He remembered how Grandpa would give him a stern look every time he called him 'Veggie'.  
  
"Hey short stuff... Grandma's looking forward to seeing you." Vegeta said with a faked smile.  
  
"K... I'll come back and talk to you in a bit." Kaden said quietly as he slowly walked into the room. Within seconds you could hear Bulma's hoarse laugh echo out the door. Vegeta sat down in the chair he had pulled out into the hall then glanced up at 18 then turned his focus on his wringing hands.  
  
"How are you doing?" She asked leaning against the wall and staring at the one across from her.  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose... How has Kaden been doing?"  
  
"You actually care?" She sounded a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course I do he's my flesh and blood isn't he? Just because I'm not all lovey dovey like Kakorrot doesn't mean I don't care..." Vegeta snapped not turning his gaze. The normal sharp words were dulled with pain. "I've seen how Bulma would light up every time he'd come over and show off for her. I'd beam every time his Mother would tell him to be careful and he'd act invincible. I'd glow every time he'd say 'Grandpa Veggie I got straight A's again isn't Grandma Bulma gonna be so proud?' He's a great kid and I just wish I could train him... Make him strong enough to beat his illness so he'd never be weak and no one would ever have to worry about him again... So he really could be as big and invincible as he seems..." He choked out clearly trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I had no idea you felt that way about him..." She replied now clearly stunned.  
  
"No one did. You're the first one I told because I know you feel the same way. You spend more time with him some days than his own parents." Vegeta responded hardening up a bit.  
  
"He reminds me of Krillin sometimes." She chuckled a second. "He's so little and fragile but in his own mind he's just as tall and strong as you and me. And he's too stubborn to be told differently. But more than that... Nothing is ever hopeless to him... There's always a light at the end of the tunnel even if he can't see it right then..."  
  
"Like when he almost died when he was 4?" Vegeta smiled and chuckled himself. "He told everyone not to be sad if he did die because then he could be in heaven watching over us. And he looked at me and said but I'm a fighter like my Pappas and I'm not going to die this easy... He really is a great kid... I hate to see him suffer when he does have an episode."  
  
"We all do Vegeta... We all do..."  
  
"Pappa... Grandma's energy level is dropping so I told her to stop talking and rest... I don't think she's going to last much longer so you might want to go say good-bye now... I already did and gave her a hug..." Kaden whispered as he tugged on Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta looked at him a little shocked then eased as he got up and walked into the room.  
  
"I told her I didn't want a hug back so she could save her strength until Mommy and Mari got here so they could say good-bye too." Kaden whispered going over and hugging 18's waist.  
  
"That's very admirable." 18 responded quietly as she wrapped an arm around him. The elevator at the end of the hall dinged and out came Marron, Trunks, and Mari. 18 gestured for them to hurry and they ran quickly down and into the room.  
  
Bra's really, really sad... She sat there trying not to cry..." Kaden whispered. A few minutes later Mari ran out bawling as the buzzers started going off.  
  
"What's going on Grandma?" Kaden asked worried as he clung to her tighter.  
  
"Grandma's gone now Kaden... She died..." 18 responded clutching him a little tighter.  
  
"Is that all? Well one more angel to protect us." He grew very quiet and slowly loosened his grip on 18. Vegeta came out and putt his hand on Kaden's shoulder briefly before sitting back down in his chair cradling his head in his hands. A doctor rushed past them and turned off the alarms. Kaden went over and sat down on the floor in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Pappa..." He said slowly peering up under his head. "Grandma Bulma told me... it.. it's ok to cry sometimes..." Vegeta lifted his head slightly. She told me when my goldfish died... You wanna know what she said? I remember EVERY word..."  
  
"What did she say?" Vegeta asked as he raised his head and looked at the boy with little real interest. 18 looked on.  
  
"She said that tears are like the stars of your eyes. And she said when someone or something you love dies it goes to heaven and lives with the stars. So when you cry for them, you're sending them little star of love. The more you cry for them, the more they know you care. But you shouldn't cry because you're sad. You should cry because you're happy you get to see them again..." Vegeta looked at him wide-eyed before grasping the little boy up in his arms and hugging him gently. For one of the few time in his life a tear left his eye and rolled down on to Kaden's back. "I love you Pappa."  
  
"That story was quite possibly the most foolish... and most beautiful thing I have ever heard. But thank-you for telling me." Vegeta choked out quietly. Kaden simply nodded and clung to his Grandpa tightly.  
  
"She told me she'd send you lots of stars... I love you Pappa... You better not leave me too! Not yet!" He choked out between coughs. His breathing was growing worse. Vegeta pulled away and looked at him worried.  
  
"You better not leave me first..." In that moment Kaden's eyes closed and he went limp in Vegeta's arms. "KADEN!" 18 swooped in and grabbed the boy and ran towards the nurse's station. Trunks ran out of the room and looked around.  
  
"Where's is Kaden?! What's wrong?!" He exclaimed worried. Vegeta simply stood up and looked at him sadly. He wrapped both arms around his son and cried for the first time in front of him.  
  
"I think you're going to lose him this time..." He choked out as he pulled away; his face striped with wet lines.  
  
"No Dad... He's going to fight because he wants to show you he's strong... He's going to beat this again because of you so just go and be with him. We'll take care of Mom's arrangements..." Trunks said resolutely.  
  
"But he's your son..." Vegeta said confused.  
  
"But you're the one thing that's keeping him holding on so go and I'll take care of this and send Marron if it will make you feel better. Someone has to wait here in case Mari comes back anyways. Now go." Vegeta hesitated a minute. "GO!" Trunks fumed and Vegeta took off down the hall following the bed and army of nurses and doctors now racing down to the emergency room.  
  
"Everyone's leaving me now and soon enough I'm going to be cold and alone once again..." He thought as he caught the elevator. 


	4. Under the Knife

Chapter 4: Under the Knife  
  
"Well I have some good and bad news..." The doctor said as he came out to the waiting room. Vegeta instantly stood up and looked at the doctor gravely. "The good news is your grandson is all right for now. The bed news is he won't be for long. We've got him stabilized but aside from major surgery and experimental medication there's nothing more we can do for him."  
  
"So what your telling me is that he's probably going to die?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"No there is a surgery that has proven effective in treating kids like Kaden with this deteriorative type of the disease. And to aide in the healing process there is a new drug that isn't approved yet but is showing promise." The doctor soothed.  
  
"What all is involved with this surgery?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"All we have to do is find a compatible tissue donor and implant the tissue where necessary. With any hope it will take and start regenerating." He replied.  
  
"I already know a compatible donor. But I'll need to talk to my son and the donor. How soon could you do surgery?" Vegeta wondered looking at the doctor intensely.  
  
"As soon as a donor is ready..." The doctor answered a bit shaky.  
  
"Look give it to me straight. How likely is it that this surgery is going to work? I just lost my wife a few hours ago. I don't want you to get my hopes up for my grandson only to have them crushed." Vegeta clenched his fists and looked away towards the floor.  
  
"There's a fifty percent chance that it will work for his type of the disease. With the medicines, that's up to oh say sixty percent maybe a bit more. It's never easy to give a accurate gauge." The doctor responded with bleakness in his voice.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour..." Vegeta responded as he turned and walked out of the waiting room. He founded Trunks and Marron as they were coming down the hall with Mari. "Kaden is going to have surgery as soon as I get back with a tissue donor." He said in passing as he walked by them and towards the exit.  
  
"WHOA! WAIT! WHAT?" Trunks shouted as he ran after his Dad.  
  
"I said he's having surgery." Vegeta replied as he took to the air in Super Saiyan form. Trunks chased after him.  
  
"When did this happen?" He asked when he caught up.  
  
"A few minutes ago..." Vegeta responded plainly.  
  
"Why does he have to have surgery?" Trunks probed worried.  
  
"Look if he doesn't have he's going to die. If he does have it the there's a 50-60 percent chance he'll live. If I were you I'd take the chance." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I agree." Trunks said sadly as they flew for a few minutes in silence. "You said something about a donor... Do you know one?"  
  
"Who's the only other quarter Saiyan?" Vegeta asked looking at him.  
  
"Do you really think Pan would do it?" Trunks looked doubtful.  
  
"Oh she'll do it if I have to drag her kicking and screaming." Vegeta answered intensely as he picked up on Pan's ki and shot off into the night sky. They soon found Pan out of a date with her boyfriend. Trunks stopped his Dad and they landed a ways back so as to not embarrass her to much.  
  
"Please let me handle this for her sake Dad." Trunks pleaded in a whisper as they walked up.  
  
"Just make it quick." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"PAN! Thank Kami we found you!" Trunks called out. Pan's head shot around and her eyes sank when she saw who was behind her. She took a deep breathe then turned around slowly.  
  
"Ahhh. Hi..." She half groaned.  
  
"Look Pan I'm really sorry to bust in on your date but I have a huge favor to ask you." Trunks began in a serious tone. "Kaden needs surgery and we think you maybe a compatible tissue donor."  
  
"What? Has his disease gotten that serious?" She asked worried.  
  
"Is going to die for sure without the surgery." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Oh no! I can't let that happen to the little guy!" Pan gasped. "We have to go right now and find out if I'm compatible or not!" She grabbed their hands and started dragging them off. "Sorry babe but this is way more serious than our date! Call me in a few days!" She called back as they marched down the street.  
  
"Thank-you so much Pan. You have no idea what this means to me." Trunks beamed as he hugged her when they were out of view of her boyfriend.  
  
"No problem." Pan answered happily. Trunks took off and Pan went to follow. As she was about to take of, Vegeta grabbed her arm. She looked at him strangely a moment before he spoke.  
  
"If theirs is anyway I can repay you for this name it and it's yours. Even if I have to get the Dragonballs to do it." He said with an odd look in his eyes.  
  
"We'll negotiate later. Right now let's just get to the hospital." She answered with a smile. Vegeta smirked and chuckled.  
  
"You're definitely not like the rest of your family." He mused as they took off for the hospital.  
  
"We're all ready to run the blood test." The doctor chirped when he saw Vegeta charge into the waiting room. "Where's the potential donor?"  
  
"Right here." Pan called out as she ducked around Vegeta. She gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go come on where's my room and those stupid smock thingies?"  
  
"Well just hold tight there. We need to run a blood test to see if you're compatible." The doctor chuckled. "Come this way please." He motioned for her to follow. Marron stopped her as she passed by. They looked at each other a moment before Marron hugged her in a silent thank- you. Mari smiled at her teary-eyed from a chair behind her Mom.  
  
"I just hope I can help the little guy." Pan said in a tough serious tone as she pulled away and continued to follow the doctor down the hall. A few minutes later the doctor came back into the room smiling.  
  
"I almost couldn't believe it myself. They're almost a perfect match! Are they siblings?" He looked at Marron and Trunks.  
  
"They're not even related." Trunks mumbled a bit dumbfounded. He looked at his father. "How did you know they would be compatible?"  
  
"Lucky guess." Vegeta grunted. "They are what they are. Think about it." Trunks nodded in silent understanding. He didn't want it to get around there was an alien, half aliens and quarter aliens running around.  
  
"Well in any case." The doctor shook hi head. "Miss Pan is insisting on going on with the surgery right this second. She's in getting prepped but we can't go through with it until we have parental consent." The doctor looked around. Gohan suddenly came half stumbling into the room as he ran over a table.  
  
"I got here as fast as I could!" He panted as he rubbed his shin.  
  
"Are you Pan's father?"  
  
"Sure am. Do I need to sign some papers or something?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Right now all we need is this one saying you understand this is a major procedure and you give consent for your daughter to be a live donor, so on and so forth." The doctor pointed to a form a nurse handed Gohan. Gohan quickly scribbled his name on the paper and handed it back. "You can fill these out during the procedure." Gohan took a small stack of paperwork and sat down to fill it out.  
  
"Just as long as Kaden gets better from all this and Pan wants to do it's all fine by me." He responded as the doctor and nurse disappeared into the operating area.  
  
"Hey where's Videl?" Trunks asked looking around.  
  
"She's coming she just wasn't fast enough." Gohan chuckled. "Plus she's stopping to tell Goten what's going on. We thought he might like being in the loop. I mean he's is Kaden's godfather and all. Better question would be where's 18?" Everyone looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
"I'll go find her..." Vegeta mumbled. "I can't just sit around here the whole time anyways." Turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"I just can't believe this night..." Gohan sighed. "I can't believe I couldn't be here for Bulma either..." A tear welled up in his eye. "I'm going to miss her."  
  
"We all are Gohan..." Trunks sighed as he came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan sighed again then went back to filling out the paperwork.  
  
"Where are you woman?" Vegeta grunted as he wandered around the roof of the hospital. "I know you're up here somewhere." 


	5. Confessions of the Lonely

Chapter 5: Confessions of the Lonely  
  
"I can feel her up her so where is she hiding?" Vegeta thought aloud as he hopped up to the next portion of the hospital roof. "I'm beginning to think she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"What was your first guess?" A voice rang through the darkness.  
  
"Fine then I suppose you don't care what's going to happen to your grandson." He huffed turning around.  
  
"It's not that..." 18 called hopping down from on top of a maintenance door roof. "It's just times like these make me wonder if I'm ever going to see Krillin again." She sighed.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Vegeta growled turning back around and looking at her as she stared out over the city. "One day we're all going to be dead and stuck with each other on the other side."  
  
"Are you so sure?" She wondered not bothering to turn and look at his aggravated features. "You nor I both can't be certain that I'm going to be joining you. For all we know I could be doomed to live forever. To bury all of you and watch the world go on in happy ignorant bliss. Or fallen at the hands of some superior enemy that comes when you're all dead and gone but never make it to the otherside because I have nothing to send there."  
  
"If you're so worried about this then you have to have a soul..." Vegeta huffed walking over and sitting down on the ledge. "If you didn't have one you wouldn't be so concerned about it's state and fate."  
  
"Do you worry about your soul?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Of course I do now... Before I came back here nothing matter to me but power and revenge. But now I see that there's more to life and I worry that I haven't done enough good to undo the wrong so I can be with my family on the otherside. Kami knows I sure as Hell don't want to rot in Hell..." Vegeta responded looking down at the people go in and out of the hospital.  
  
"I understand what you mean..." She sighed looking up at the stars.  
  
"I wonder how those pathetic weaklings would re-act if I yelled really loud then fell off the building..." He smirked standing up.  
  
"Don't do that!" 18 snapped grabbing his arm. "There's enough going on in there, we don't need you causing a stir." She laughed.  
  
"You're right." He sat back down. "They'd probably start screaming and running around like headless chickens." He smirked and chuckled. "I don't know why we've given so much for them."  
  
"Probably because they'd give so much to us and have given so much to us." 18 mused thinking back to Krillin. Vegeta nodded thinking back to Bulma.  
  
"It seems colder when you're alone." They said in unison then shot each other a look. 18 looked away and blushed but she couldn't tell why.  
  
"I always admired you. I just thought I'd tell you that." Vegeta said in his proud sort of hard to admit way.  
  
"You admired me? I always thought you despised me and thought I was going to short circuit and kill you all in your sleep." She mused with a grin.  
  
Vegeta looked at her funny then shook it off. "Honestly. You're a good role model for Pan and Mari. Just like you were a good role model for Marron. You should have seen the way her eyes light up when you compete in tournaments. I just wish I could have brought myself to train Bra even just enough to defend herself." He shook his head.  
  
"You worry about her don't you?" 18 asked looking at him. He nodded. "I used to worry about Marron when she was out until she met Trunks. I knew he would take good care of her."  
  
"He was afraid not to." Vegeta chuckled. "He was probably scared of you and for good reason. I'd hate to see you after someone messed with your kid." They both chuckled.  
  
"My kid? I'd really hate to be the guy that messes with Bra." She laughed then turned serious. "Vegeta I want you to answer this question. Why did you suggest Pan be Kaden's donor and not Mari?"  
  
"Pan's stronger than Mari and can heal faster. Besides she's probably got healthier tissue." Vegeta replied plainly.  
  
18 nodded. "Well I want you to do me a favor." He looked at her. "I want you to train Mari. She wants to learn how to fight and I think it would be best for someone who knows about her heritage be the one to teach her. Of course if Kaden gets through this he'll want to train to you know."  
  
"Hmmm... I'm flattered. I can't believe you'd rather me train them than you with our history." He smirked.  
  
"It's just that, history. I don't think that considering we're family and have been family for awhile now and our grandson is sick and could die that we should hold that foolish grudge anymore. Besides you're stronger and it's just like I said you know their heritage. Besides you can probably teach them more techniques." 18 conceded as she looked away again.  
  
"I've got a better idea. How about we both train them? I'm not exactly in my prime anymore and taking on two new students and trying to teach them EVERYTHING could be a bit hard." Vegeta conceded with a bit of effort.  
  
"That sounds good but you know we owe Pan for this. You don't suppose she'd like for us to train her too do you? I mean it's obvious her parents don't care to teach her anymore than she already knows." 18 said getting up.  
  
"I figure she's going to ask me to teach her how to go Super in payment... I promised her anything she wanted even if it meant getting the Dragonballs to do it." Vegeta responded getting up.  
  
"Just one more thing Vegeta."  
  
"What?" He grunted as he started to walk away.  
  
"If it gets to where your health is failing, I want for you to kill me before you get to weak too. I don't think I could bare to ask anyone else, or wait to see if I die eventually." 18 requested sadly.  
  
"First of all I will never be to weak to destroy you again." He smirked as he glanced back at her. "Second of all, it would be an honor." He turned his gaze back to the horizon and made his way back down. 18 smiled and followed and they soon rejoined everyone in the waiting room. Videl and Goten had arrived and were sitting next to a less than at ease Gohan. Goku was smacking the candy machine trying to get his candy bar to come out. Vegeta smirked and walked over to the machine. He gave it one good Fonzi-esque smack and the candy bar dropped to the bottom of the machine.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Those of you who don't know about Arthur Fonzerelli from the TV show "Happy Days", he had a thing where he'd rub a machine(usually the juke box) then give it a good swift smack and it would play his favorite songs for free. He also liked doing this to the beverage machine to get free pop/soda/cola. 


	6. Doctor Knows Best

Chapter 6: Doctor Knows Best  
  
"Well the surgery was a success on both ends. Neither had any complications or anything unexpected. It was one of the easiest of these procedures I've ever done. Both of these children are exceptional strong and healthy well besides Kaden having this condition." The doctor commented looking at the charts.  
  
"How soon will we know if the surgery worked?" Marron asked looking at the doctor hopefully.  
  
"Well we won't know the full extent of the surgery's impact until he wakes up and gets moving around again." He responded cautiously.  
  
"Can we go in and see him?" Trunks asked standing up.  
  
"Yes but only direct family right now. Mother, father and so on."  
  
"What about grandparents?" Gohan probed looking at an anxious Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry not right now but possibly tomorrow." The doctor responded before walking away. Trunks looked at 18 and Vegeta who seemed a bit heartbroken.  
  
"I don't care how you decide who we sneak in but make it quick." He whispered making sure no doctors or nurses were within earshot. They looked at each other a moment.  
  
"You go." 18 said gesturing for him to go. "I've got plenty of time."  
  
"But he may not..." Vegeta protested.  
  
"Oh yes he does." She smirked. "As long as he's got this much support."  
  
"Excuse me?" A nurse broke in. "Which of you are Pan Son's parents?" Gohan and Videl stood up. "You can visit with your daughter now if you'd like. She's in the room next to Kaden Briefs. Room 215."  
  
"Well this is going to be interesting..." Gohan thought aloud after she'd left as he looked over at Goku.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked looking at him funny.  
  
"The six of us trying to sneak the two of them in and out..." Through whatever cunning and conning they could imagine, they managed to sneak the two Saiyans into their grandchildren's rooms without anyone knowing. Although one nurse did seem a bit suspicious. Vegeta walked over and sat down besides the boys bed as his family waited on just inside the door.  
  
"Hey little guy." He said In a sort of gentle gruffness. "You probably can't hear me right now but I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you for being strong and toughing through this like a real warrior. Maybe if this all works out I can teach you a few fighting techniques if you're up to it and want to. Maybe I can teach Mari how to defend herself from all the boys she's going to attract when she gets older." He glanced up at her and met with her eyes. The Saiyan warrior spirit burned bright in them. "But that's all up to you. You need to be strong and fight this illness of yours. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"Of course I will Pappa. I would do anything if it made you happy and proud." Kaden whispered prying his eyes open.  
  
"I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it for you." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Pappa. Did you really mean it when you said you'd teach me to fight? To be a great Saiyan like you, Dad, Grandpa Goku, Uncle Gohan and Uncle Goten? And a great warrior like Grandma?" He looked at his grand father with bright eyes. Tears of pride welled up in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"If it is a great Saiyan and a great warrior then that's what you will be." Vegeta's tone became serious. "But it won't be easy. It's going to take hard work and lots of training."  
  
"Good." Kaden whispered back smiling. "I like a challenge."  
  
"You get some rest and talk to your Mom, Dad, and sister." Vegeta said standing up a ruffling the boy's sandy blonde locks. "Bye little warrior."  
  
"Bye Pappa." Vegeta slide the window open and hopped out.  
  
"Now why didn't we have him do that before?" Marron groaned.  
  
"He didn't know where the room was..." Trunks replied.  
  
"We could have opened up the window and waved so he could find it." Mari commented walking over to her brother. Marron looked at Trunks who just shrugged.  
  
"Come on Doc I just want to get up and walk around!" Pan protested when he prescribe two days bed rest at least.  
  
"You just had major surgery!" A nurse snapped grabbing her and pulling her back in the bed. Pan sat there and pouted.  
  
"At least if she can walk to should let her around her room." Vegeta smirked from the hallway.  
  
"Well I suppose a little gentle exercise wouldn't hurt her." The Doctor adjusted his glasses and flipped through some papers on his clipboard. "She is an exceptional patient."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." Vegeta smirked again as he walked in as the doctor and two nurses scampered out. "So let's negotiate." He said going over to the window and leaning against the one side. His arms crossed over his chest she waited for her response. She proceeded to rip out an I.V. and some monitoring equipment pads. Vegeta walked over and closed and barred the door to keep the nurses from running in when the heart monitor started going off. He casually leaned against it when they started shoving to get in.  
  
"Thank-you I can't stand all these wires and cords! I don't need them!" She exclaimed as she finished ripping them off. "Now there's just one thing I want and I don't think it will take the Dragonballs to do. I want to learn how to..."  
  
"Become a Super Saiyan." He interjected.  
  
"How'd you know?" She mused looking at him a bit confused.  
  
"Lucky guess." He smirked. "If Kaden gets better then I fully plan on training him and Mari. If not just Mari. You're welcome to join us if you want, it's the least I can do."  
  
"Really thanks!" Pan exclaimed hopping out of the bed. "Now if I could only at least get out of this room without getting in anymore trouble than I'm already going to get in..."  
  
"Come here." He motioned with an evil smirk. She warily came near him and he snatched her up in one arm and with lightning fast speed was out the window before the nurses and security could bust through the door. He landed in Kaden's room who was obviously not enjoying the confinement either but was tolerating it.  
  
"PAPPA!' He exclaimed happily. Vegeta made a hush gestured. And Kaden nodded. "Heya Panchan how are you feeling?" He looked at Pan with big happy eyes.  
  
"I'm feeling good how about you?" She smiled and sat down n the chair. A few nurses ran past the door but didn't notice her.  
  
"I'm feeling just great. Thank-you for being my donor person. I'm not sure what you did but I guess it helped me out a whole lot to make me better." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Any time little guy." She smiled and laughed a bit. "How about when you get out I teach you how to fly. You don't already know do you?"  
  
"You mean you'd teach me how to fly? Like a great warrior?" His eyes grew wide and lit up.  
  
"Sure would." Pan mused.  
  
"Panchan you are so cool!" He exclaimed happily lunging forward and hugging her. "You're one a of my new bestest buddies now!"  
  
"Well thanks!" She gave him a hug. "Say aren't you afraid of getting my cooties or anything?" He pulled away laughing.  
  
"Silly Panchan! There's no such thing as cooties!" This made her laugh and Vegeta chuckle. "Say Pappa you're still going to train me right?"  
  
"If you get better and..." He smirked a second. "'Panchan' is going to be joining us." He smirked again.  
  
"Really? Panchan you really are cool. Hey are you as good of a fight as my Grandma?"  
  
"I don't know you're Grandma is really tough." Pan replied apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah she's cool too. I wished Grandma Bulma could be around too... I bet she'd like to see us fight in the World Marshall Arts Tournamament. I remember Daddy telling Mari about her yelling lots and stuff." Kaden said a bit sad.  
  
Vegeta tried to contain a laugh. "That she did. I think there were a few time you could hear her from space..."  
  
"I wish all my bestest buddies could stay around forever... I wish no one died." He smiled. "It's a good thing that we're all going to get to be together when we die huh?" He looked up at his grandpa with big happy eyes.  
  
"Even Grandma 18?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone.  
  
"She's a good person isn't she? Good people get to go to heaven and be with their loved ones don't they? The Kai peoples wouldn't be mean to her just cause she's kinda part android would they?" He choked out getting more and more upset.  
  
"No they wouldn't be mean to her." Pan said hugging him. "Isn't that right Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah that is right." Vegeta smiled and ruffled the tots hair. Kaden sniffed and smiled.  
  
"Well hey I should probably get back to my room before those doctors and nurses give me a new reason to need one." Pan sighed as she got up. "See ya later little guy!"  
  
"Bye bye Panchan! Bye Pappa!"  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Well I don't see any reason for him to not go home and live out a normal life." The doctor said a bit dumbfounded as he went over the charts. "He's not only normal... He's incredible! I've never seen such a fast recovery but not only that to such a high degree! About the only thing I can say is to start with some mild exercise and work your way up. The more his heart works the strong the neural connections become. Just monitor him closely and don't push him to hard."  
  
"YEA!!!" Kaden exclaimed. "Hear that Pappa? Now you HAVE to train me." He beamed running over and hopping on to Vegeta's arm.  
  
"A promise is a promise." Vegeta chuckled as the chibi dangled on his arm. "Start by doing as many pull ups as you an before we leave the building.  
  
"K." He started doing pull ups at amazing speed. "Thanks doctor I feel great now!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that..." The doctor responded with a twitching eyebrow. Vegeta walked off down the hall with the chibi still counting.  
  
"Hey Grandma! Wanna train me too? It'll be fun!" He exclaimed as he hopped off on the concrete outside.  
  
"Sure Honey if you want." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Why wouldn't I you're one of my bestest buddies." He smiled as he grabbed her hand then Vegeta's. "My bestest buddies are the ones I love." He chimed over and over in a little song as they headed to their cars to leave. "Bye Panchan and Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl!" He chirped as they climbed in their car.  
  
"Panchan?" Gohan asked looking back at the blushing Pan.  
  
"He's seven what do you want from him?" She chuckled. "It's cute and as long as it's him I don't really mind... Unless he does it in front of my boyfriend..." Her parents laughed as they zipped off down the road. 


	7. Panchan and the Tournament

Chapter 7: Panchan and the Tournament  
  
"Hey Panchan are you looking forward to the tournament?" Kaden called as he ran up to her. She winced at being called by her nickname in public but soon shrugged it off and turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah but you know this isn't my first tournament." She said sort of boastfully.  
  
"I know." Kaden beamed. "I bet you're going to beat me in the junior tournament huh?" They walked through the crowded space to the number drawing station.  
  
"I don't know you were pretty tough in our training sessions." She replied reaching in for her number. "Good old number one." She smiled as she showed it to the tournament official. Kaden reached in and pulled number two. "Looks like we're going to be facing each other first thing." She mused as they walked away.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen for our opening round of the tournament we have a special treat. These two fighters share a rich family history of tournament competition. Pan Son is the grand daughter of two previous tournament champions and the daughter of two previous tournament participants. Kaden Briefs, our youngest entrant is the son of a current adult tournament entrant who won the junior division when he was Kaden's age. His grandfather is also our oldest entrant and previous tournament participant. We also have learned that just one year ago Kaden faced near death but with the help of Pan Son donating tissue, this little lad is here today to try his luck at the Junior Championship. This should prove to be interesting in deed."  
  
Pan smiled as she and Kaden walked up and stood in the middle of the fighting stage. Kaden's eyes were lit up with the flame of battle. "No holding back." He grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pan asked cockily. Kaden nodded and smirked in a way reminiscent of Vegeta. "Your funeral."  
  
"Let the fight begin!" And with that Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan and stood looking at an awestruck Kaden.  
  
"WHEN DID SHE LEARN TO DO THAT?!" Gohan screeched about falling out of the balcony window.  
  
"I'm not sure but it may have been ALL THAT TIME SHE SPENT TRAINING WITH VEGETA!!!" Videl responded shaking her head. "Face it our little girl is growing up." Vegeta just stood inside the doorway to the arena smirking. 18 stood on the opposite side laughing quietly.  
  
"That's so cool Panchan but I gotta a secret too." Kaden smiled as he dropped into his stance.  
  
"Well what is it?" Pan asked impatiently. A golden burst rushed out and there stood a Super Saiyan Kaden in all his chibi glory.  
  
"WOO HOO THAT'S MY BOY!!!" Trunks yelled from behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him funny.  
  
"What? I had to do it at least once for Mom's sake..." Trunks replied sheepishly.  
  
"You didn't do it loud enough you have to get some volume into it Trunks." Bulma said from behind. There stood Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin.  
  
"MOM?! What... how... huh?"  
  
"What? I wouldn't miss my little Kaden's debut even in the afterlife. So we all requested a one day leave for today. And well it doesn't help Chichi buttered up Kind Yemma with all kids of sweets. So here we are now this is how it's done." Bulma pushed by, took a deep breath and shouted so loud a deaf person could have heard it. "COME KADEN KICK HER LITTLE BLONDE BUTT!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!"  
  
"I think you're mistaken... We both know Pan's going to win." Chichi protested eloquently. "GO PAN!!! YOU CAN BEAT THAT HALF-PINT!!!"  
  
"Well we'll just see who's the better fighter." Chichi smirked.  
  
"HIYA GRNADMA!!! CAN I GET A HUG WHEN I'M DONE???" Kaden yelled excitedly.  
  
"Only if you win!" Bulma called back happily.  
  
"Sorry Panchan..." He said right before punching her in the face and following that up with a kick that sent her flying out of the fighting stage. She caught herself and floated back onto the stage before hitting the ground.  
  
"No I'm sorry little guy." She said right before charging him and running him into the ground. She shot up into the air and charged up a ki blast which momentarily blocked her vision. In that split second, Kaden shot up behind her and railed her into the ground. He fired up a smaller ki blast and let it fly but pan deflected it on her way up. They hovered in the air punching and kicking each other for a few seconds.  
  
"So what do you think of Pan Chichi?" Goku asked walking over and wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"I think you trained her well." Chichi smirked.  
  
"Well see I didn't train her exactly... I helped though!" Goku responded sheepishly.  
  
"Well then who did train her..." Chichi asked almost afraid to as one eyebrow twitched slightly.  
  
"Well see it was me and 18 and Vegeta." He responded inching away a bit.  
  
"You let HIM train our granddaughter?!" Chichi fumed.  
  
"Shut up woman she's still alive and if I do say so myself we did a damn fine job too." Vegeta snapped not taking his eyes off the fight. Suddenly a golden trail led to the ground and everyone inched forward trying to see who ate dirt. When the dust cleared it was Pan still floating in the air and little Kaden lying face up in a pit below. Kaden staggered to his feet and charged up his aura again.  
  
"This is fun huh Panchan?" He chirped as he held up a single hand and brace it with his other. "Wanna see something cool?"  
  
"Sure give me your best shot squirt." Pan replied with a smirk.  
  
"K." A golden ki ball almost as big as him formed at his hand slowly.  
  
"Big Bang?" Vegeta whispered doubtfully.  
  
"BIG BANG!!!" He shouted and the ball went rocketing forward.  
  
"That little... How the Hell did he do that?" Vegeta gawked.  
  
"Well you taught him it didn't you?" 18 commented looking at Vegeta.  
  
"I TOLD him about it. I described it to him but I never taught him how to do it. He must have taught himself all on his own." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"There was a week there right before today that he went out to train and would come back beat up and burnt. He must have gone off by himself to do it." Trunks added awefully.  
  
Pan held up her hands in an effort block the attack but it became apparent that wasn't going to work. She had under control long enough to send it flying over her head. She blew on her scorched hands. But before she could recover Kaden sent her flying to the ground and a midair kick to the side sent her flying towards the guard wall separating the fighters from the spectators. She regained control just before impact and shot back up. Kaden flipped over and deliver her a kick to the shoulder which sent her back down he then dug his feet into her back which made her land off on and half off of the fighting stage. She dangled just inches above the ground and every stood on pins and needles to see if she would get up or fall. In the end she dragged herself back onto the stage and stood up smirking.  
  
"You hit like a truck kid." She commented with a laugh. "And that attack of yours wasn't to bad either but eat this!" She held her hands up over her head. "MASENKA!!!" She sent a ki ball flying and Kaden caught it as it shoved him back.  
  
"WHEN DID SHE LEARN THAT???!!! I KNOW VEGETA COULDN"T HAVE TAUGHT HER THAT!!!" Gohan screeched again almost falling out of the window.  
  
"Calm down." Videl snapped grabbing him and pulling him down. "It's probably better that we NOT ask questions."  
  
Kaden powered up an attack of his own and sent both of them flying back at Pan. She tripped into the crater she had formed earlier and both attacks went flying towards the crowd. In split second Kaden was under them and sent them flying up out of the arena. He then flew over and grabbed Pan and by the arm and sent her flying off the fighting stage. This time he tried to ki blast her into the ground and succeeded.  
  
"Hey Panchan? Are you ok?" He asked floating down next to the smoking crater.  
  
"Yeah. You really got my that time little guy." She replied grabbing his outstretched hand and he pulled her out. They floated back onto the fighting stage where Kaden was announced the winner.  
  
"I won Grandma just because I wanted that hug SO bad now you owe me!" Kaden shouted running off the stage as they cleaned up for the next fight. "Did you see it?!" He pounced on her and gave her a big hug then recoiled quickly. "I didn't hurt you just now did I Grandma?"  
  
"Oh no no Honey I'm just fine now come here and let me give you a great big hug." Bulma soothed and Kaden bounded back up in her arms. "I missed you so much and how you always make me laugh.  
  
"I missed you to Grandma. Hey guess what?! Did you get grandpa's stars?" He asked happily.  
  
"Grandpa's stars?" Bulma looked at him funny.  
  
"Yeah I told Grandpa about the stars of your eyes and he sent you some." He beamed. "Did you get them?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled. He smiled back for a second then toughened up.  
  
"Of course I got them Sweetie. I got all of them and so did Grandma Chichi. Did you send her some?" Kaden nodded empathically then hopped down and gave Chichi's legs a big hug.  
  
"I missed you too! Do you think you can bake me some of your cookies before you go back? Please?" He gave her the big happy eyes.  
  
"Sure." Chichi responded warmly. "But you have to go over to Pan and apologize for beating her in the tournament."  
  
"K." He ran over to Pan and started hugging her legs. "Panchan! You're still my buddy aren't you?"  
  
"Of course squirt." Pan sighed.  
  
"K. I'm sorry I beat you in the tournament and I'm not just saying that because I want cookies." Everyone started laughing and Kaden looked at them funny. "Well you're my buddy Panchan and I want us to always be friends. Ok?"  
  
"All right I think I can handle that. And I forgive you." Pan smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Why does everyone like to mess up my hair?" He pouted as he tried to keep it from sticking up. Everyone laughed again then went on to watch the rest of the tournament. 


	8. Rise of a New Warrior

Chapter 8: Rise of a New Warrior  
  
The rain did seem to stop anymore. It was just one storm after another as the melancholy world mourned. It had been a month since Goku died and it didn't seem any end to the sky's tears today. Kaden walked over and ran his fingers over the plague in front of him. The name was a short one but the epitaph was a long remaindered of the person behind. "Grandma 18 I miss you so much. I know now just what you always seemed worried about..." He looked up to the sky. Somewhere beyond the clouds the stars were shining. "If you're really up there, give me a sigh or something..." He whispered sadly. A silver drop landed on his hand and his eyes lit up. He had only seen something like this one other time. When he saw his grandmother cry the day Mari got married.  
  
"Thanks grandma. For all of your love and training." He whispered walking around to the other side.  
  
"Goku. Thanks for everything." He laughed a second. "Thanks for keeping the world around long enough for me to get here. Thanks for the training so I can do what I have to do and believing in me that I could be as strong as you and Pappa." He moved on around the large towering square.  
  
"Pappa. Hey how are you today? I hope you and Grandma are doing well up there. I came to say good-bye." Kaden whispered running his fingers over the word 'warrior'. "Thank-you for all of the strength and inspiration you gave me. And thank-you for all of the training. I'm going to need it now. I'm off to battle some powerful aliens on New Namek. I wish you could come with me and help. I wish you and Grandma hadn't committed suicide together. Maybe you could be here to give me some last minute training or something." He was crying now adding to the heavy sad air.  
  
The rain stopped falling and the clouds started fading away. The wind blew hard and Kaden spun around but he didn't know why. There behind him was a wispy image of his grandfather smiling back at him. It moved close and wiped a tear from his eye and looked at it a moment. "Thanks for the stars Kaden. You are a proud and strong warrior that can be just as stubborn as me. I left because I had nothing left here. I had nothing left to teach you or Mari and I missed your Grandmother to much to stay around. So 18 and I left together. It was just our time. She says hi and she's proud of you by the way. We all are."  
  
"Tell her I said hi. And thank her for the star." Kaden said with a sniff.  
  
"Kaden you seem to have forgotten this but you clung to it when you were young. Tears are like the stars of your eyes. When someone or something you love dies it goes to heaven and lives with the stars. So when you cry for them, you're sending them little star of love. The more you cry for them, the more they know you care. But you shouldn't cry because you're sad. You should cry because you're happy you get to see them again..." Kaden reached out for the figure.  
  
"I remember Grandma telling me that." He whispered.  
  
"And I never forgot it when you told me. We're out there Kaden and we always will be. See you in a few decades." Vegeta hugged him before disappearing.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Echoed over the wind. The clouds cleared and overhead a meteor raced across the sky. Kaden hopped in his car and headed back to Capsule Corparation.  
  
"Are you ready Kaden?" Pan asked as they stood looking at the space ship in front of them.  
  
"I'm ready if you're ready Panchan." He responded with a smile.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little old to be calling me that?" She replied a bit annoyed as they boarded the ship where Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Mari, and Uubu were waiting.  
  
"Never." Kaden quipped as they strapped in and prepared to take off.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I waited for you today/ But you didn't show/ No no/ I needed you today/ So where did you go?/ You told me to call/ Said you'd be there/ And though I haven't seen you / Are you still there?  
  
I cried out with no reply/ And I can't feel you by my side/ So I'll hold tight to what I know/ You're here and I'm never alone  
  
And though I cannot see you/ And I can't explain why/ Such a deep reassurance/ You've placed in my life/ We cannot separate/ 'Cause you're part of me/ And though you're invisible/ I'll trust the unseen.  
  
I cried out with no reply/ And I can't feel you by my side/ So I'll hold tight to what I know/ You're here and I'm never alone  
  
We cannot separate/ 'Cause you're part of me/ And though you're invisible/ I'll trust the unseen  
  
I cried out with no reply/ And I can't feel you by my side/ So I'll hold tight to what I know/ You're here and I'm never alone "Never Alone" Barlow Girl  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
All right so there ya go. I hope this hold over those of you who are waiting on "Consequential Fate" And those of you that aren't, I hope you like the fic. I'm thinking about doing a sequel that will follow the remaining Z Fighters to New Namek and their fight. However that all depends on you. If you'd like to see a sequel, let me know please. Thanks for reading! Toodles! 


End file.
